Kanata Livington
Kanata Rivington (カナタ・リヴィントン - Kanata Rivington) is a rookie racer who came to Japan from the United Kingdom in order to find his lost father. His mother is British, while his father is Japanese. He graduated from Royal Donington Park Racing School, a famous and prestigious racing school in the UK. Biography Originally from Cambridge, England, Kanata travelled to Japan with the intention to find his estranged father. He is currently staying with the Saiyonji family, old family friends to his mother and father. He is the love interest of Ren Saionji, who feels she fell in love with him "at first sight", regardless of not believing in that kind of idea. Whilst searching, Kanata enters MFG (Organisation), racing under the name "Kanata Katagiri", using his father's last name instead of his mother's. This could be in an attempt to call out to his father and alert him to his presence. When not preparing for or participating in MFG, Kanata spends his time searching for clues as to his father's whereabouts with the help of Ren. Although being a "rookie" and this year being his first time taking part in MFG, Kanata shows an impressive performance in the preliminaries, managing to miss a spot in the Godly 15 by only +0.019 of a second. However, because of a disqualification of one of the Godly 15 due to regulation breach, Kanata manages to slip into the finals in 15th place. This has earned him the attention of Fumihiro Jouyuu, a higher up in MFG and a close contact to MFG's founder, Ryou Takahashi. Kanata is supported through MFG by Ogata, who was introduced to Kanata through Mr Saionji. Ogata is also the owner of the car that Kanata uses during MFG, having used the car himself in past years. He also has befriended and earned the support and respect of fellow racer, Shun Aiba, who has grown quite fond of him. Apparently Kanata's driving is reminiscent of that of legendary downhill specialist, Takumi Fujiwara (see Initial D) and it has been suggested by Fumihiro Jouyuu that Kanata is Takumi's pupil. Information Before MFG, Kanata had already had quite the career in racing of varying forms. He started racing at the age of 4 in karts. By 7 years old he started participating in the British Kart Championships and won 6 noted titles over the next 2 years. When he was 10, Kanata entered the F4 Championship and had won the title there after 2 years. When taking his "Graduation Exam" after completing the curriculum at Royal Donington Park Racing School (RDRS), Kanata finishes with the best results in all aspects, scoring the best overall score in RDRS' history up to that point. Kanata's ability to set good times on both real tracks and in simulations is exceptionally good. He received a lot of attention from sponsors and countless offers before he graduated due to this. However, he rejected all the offers in order to return home to his parents to care for his mother, who's health was degrading rapidly at the time. 2 years later, Kanata entered the MFG in Japan. Vehicle Kanata drives a red Toyota GT86, using the 86 as the car number. The car itself formerly belonged to Ogata. Gallery Miscellaneous MfGhost-YoungMagazineCover(2017-09-18).png|Cover of Young Magazine (2017/09/18) Mfghostv1cover.png|Cover Artwork for MF Ghost Volume 1 (2018/01/05) Manga Kanata 001.jpg|First Appearance (Chapter 1) Kanata 002.jpg|(Chapter 1) Kanata 003.jpg|(Chapter 2) Kanata 004.jpg|(Chapter 6) Kanata 005.jpg|(Chapter 8) MFGhost_014_01.jpg|(Chapter 14) Kanata ID0 Ver2.png|Kanata as he appeared in Initial D Arcade Stage Zero Ver. 2 Trivia Category:Kanata Rivington Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Racers Category:United Kingdom Category:Toyota